1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid control apparatus for controlling a spread of a liquid contacting a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this type of liquid control apparatus, minute irregularities are formed on a heat storage plate by disposing to overlap meshes (mesh form bodies) on an upper surface of the heat storage plate (Japanese Patent Publication No. 4673449). According to the apparatus described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4673449, a liquid supplied between the upper surface of the heat storage plate and the mesh is caused to spread by interfacial tension, and therefore the liquid can be supplied over a large surface area of the mesh.
In the apparatus described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4673449, although the liquid can be caused to spread over the upper surface of the heat storage plate using the interfacial tension generated by the minute irregularities, there remains room for improvement in terms of causing the liquid contacting the surface to spread preferentially in a desired direction.